eaam_sci_fi_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Obcy Wad Military Ranks
" Army Regular Supreme General The Supreme General is the highest rank a member of the Obcy Wad military can ever achieve making him the Supreme leader of the whole military including the Army, Navy and Air Force. Since the dawn of the civilized era the great legacy of the Supreme General has been one of the highest pride and honor the many Supreme Generals of past, present and future have insured the safety and the very existence and survival of the Obcy Wads by using their great knowledge, Windom and mastery of the battlefield and war to led the Obcy Wad Military to victory and salvation. Do to the sheer importance of the Supreme General it's critical that they maintain direct contact with the monarchy who are leaders of the entire species and see them regularly if they so choose and due to the Supreme General being the leader of the Obcy Wad Military he's serves as a direct link between the two. While any Obcy Wads can openly criticize the monarchy only the Supreme General has the distinct honor of being able to shout profanity at the monarchy and get completely away with it and the opinion and views of the Supreme General hold as much important as the monarchs and no law can be passed if the Supreme General opposed to it also if the monarchy where to become radical and tyrannical the Supreme General can put them under arrest and executed if need be. High General General ''' '''Colonel Major Captain Lieutenant ' 'Officer Sergeant ''' '''Warrior Soldier "Kill and Capture" - Obcy Wad soldier's Motto Obcy Wad soldiers are the bread and butter of their military Savage, loyal and honorable are the 3 words used to describe these warriors as they do they do best protect the monarchy from all Enemies and protect their allies from any threat foreign and domestic. These strong and Nobel soldiers although being disposable in the grand scheme of the military these soldiers make up the majority making them the iconic symbol of their Army. When compared to higher ranking Obcy Wads or more specialized unites the armour of the simple soldier looks plain and this is on purpose because unlike higher ranking Obcy Wads who wear flashy armour to show their rank and importance the soldier's armour is mainly green with very little lights this is because the vast majority the time Obcy Wad soldiers are in combat where Camouflage and blending in us the difference between life and death so the armours colour, look and purpose of the soldiers armour meets the requirements set by the field of battle. Demomen [http://epic-awsome-alien-man-scifi-series.wikia.com/wiki/Obcy_wad_Engineer Enginner] Shock Trooper Shock trooper commander ''' '''Shock trooper officer Shock trooper sergeant ''' '''Shock trooper Infilrator Infilrator officer Infilrator sergeant Infilrator Covert Ops Covert Ops commander ''' '''Covert Ops officer Covert Ops sergeant ' 'Covert Ops Obcy Wad Ranger Obcy Wad Ranger Biological Warfare Biological Warfare Obcy Wad Royal Ranks Royal Officer Royal Guards Royal Guard captain ''' '''Royal Guard lieutenant Royal Guard officer Royal Guard sergeant Royal Guard Commando Super commando ' 'Commando Air Force Regular High Air General Air General ''' '''Air commander Ace Pilot Jet Trooper Jet Trooper Paratrooper Navy Regular High Admiral Fleet Admiral Admiral Captain Fleet commander Commander Naval officer Sailor Scuba Trooper Scuba trooper commander ''' '''Scuba trooper officer Scuba Trooper Category:Obcy Wads